


Innamorata - Award Season

by supersoakerx



Series: Innamorata [2]
Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk!Toby, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tipsy!Toby, voluptuous!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Toby won an award tonight, and the two of you want to celebrate in the best way consenting adults know how!
Relationships: Toby Grisoni/Reader, Toby Grisoni/You, Toby Grummett/Reader, Toby Grummett/You
Series: Innamorata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911028
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Innamorata - Award Season

The corridor is quiet, soft warm yellow light emanating from the ceiling chandeliers and wall lamps. The hotel room doors are thick, solid, heavy, sturdy, and the carpet is exquisitely plush. There’s a serenity in the air, out here: safe and sanitised from the sins inside the many rooms, sordid business barricaded behind closed doors.

Suddenly, an elevator pings, shattering the silence: two figures stumble out of the small mirrored carriage and into the quiet, empty corridor, clutching each other and gasping, grunting, laughing.

“Shh, _shh_! Toby!” you whisper-shout through giggles as he nuzzles into your neck, his whiskers tickling your skin.

“Aw, _tesorina_ , no one can hear you,” he murmurs into your ear, voice like velvet, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing you to his body, “we could do it right here. Make all the noise you want, baby, and nobody would-,”

“ _Tobias_!” you pretend to chastise him, but he nibbles your earlobe regardless, “you’re _terrible_.”

He hums, considering, “ _terrible_ , and _bad_ , and yet,” he spins you and pins you to the nearest wall with his body, “you still want me.”

His breath is hot and heavy in your face, his eyes half-focused, forehead and upper lip shiny with oil and beaded with sweat. He’d definitely indulged _,_ in the midst of all the celebrations. You could smell it on him, wafting off of him, oozing from his pores.

Perhaps _overindulged_ would be more accurate: more like him.

“I know you do,” he says, bracing one hand—the hand holding his award—against the wall by your ear and finding the slit of your red [dress](https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/2288793/500/red-dress-MCR-SD-2601P-a.jpg) with the other. “I can prove it.”

Your eyes dart around, finding the corridor as vacant and silent as, you suppose, it ever was. But still, you are compelled by a flicker of nerves in your belly. “ _Here_ , Toby?”

He ducks down into the crook of your neck again, pressing kisses to your delicate skin as he trails his fingertips slowly up your thigh, between the split of your dress, before slipping underneath to dip inside the thin scrap of lace you pretended was underwear. “Here, _tesorina_ ,” he murmurs, sliding the big soft pads of his fingers over your soft, fleshy mound, stroking your folds, coaxing out your slick for him, “right here.”

You grip on to him for support, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other fisting into the soft hair at his nape, keeping his lips and tongue and teeth anchored to your neck.

“Hmmh,” Toby’s groan is deep and breathy at your touch. He alternates between teasing your pussy lips and swiping over your clit, needing, desperately, from deep down in his mind where he barely registers it’s there, for you to want him like this. “You’ll drip for me,” he mutters onto your pulse point, “I know you will, baby. You’ll drip for my cock.”

You gasp and sigh, grinding onto his fingers, “Toby…”

“Yes, my darling?” he whispers, sliding his finger down over your clit, down your folds, parting them at the seam until his fingertips find their silky slippery prize. “What is it, hm? Is it this?” he coos as he trails your arousal up your pussy lips, coating you. “Is this what you want to tell me, _tesorina_?”

“ _Oh_ , Toby,” you’re liquefying on his fingers. “Kiss me,” your voice is a raspy breath.

He chuckles throatily into your ear, his hot breath fanning over your skin. “Where?”

“Toby!” you tug on his hair, and he grunts as he crushes his mouth to yours, all sloppy and desperate and agave-sweet.

The force of it knocks the crown of your head back into the wall with a small _thump_.

“Umf, sorry, baby,” Toby sighs between smacks of his lips as he chases your mouth. His tongue grazes against your own, your front teeth, your bottom lip; the pad of his thumb rubs slow sweeping circles into your swelling clit.

You moan into his mouth, and Toby pushes his body up against you, curling his back to wedge his toned thigh between your spread ones, trying to get some kind friction on his rapidly filling out cock.

But then—the quiet metallic whirr of the elevator churns. You push Toby back, whispering urgently, “baby, someone’s coming!” but he doesn’t seem to hear you.

“Mmff-baby,” Toby groans as he kisses down your chin, down your throat, across your neck, “you smell so fucking good.”

_Ping._

You yank his hand out from under your dress, and it flies to your backside like a magnet: Toby squeezing and groping at your full, soft globes through your dress like he physically cannot stop touching you right now. Like he’d _die_ if he tried.

The elevator doors slide open.

You whip your head to the side to try to protect your modesty, and his. But after an abrupt moment of silence the chatty, giggling couple casually stroll right past you, and the doors glide closed.

“Toby,” you whisper as their footsteps fade, your heart hammering in your chest for more than one reason.

He hums your name, kissing down your chest, trying to pull down the edge of your dress to expose your breasts.

You try again, to get his attention—but Toby’s fixated.

You try another tact.

“Take me to bed, Tobias,” you murmur breathily, and Toby falters. “Yeah, baby, you heard me. Take me to bed and fuck me, Toby.”

Toby leans back, looking deep into your eyes. It takes him a moment. “ _HhohmyGod_ ,” he breathes, “you’re _beautiful_.”

“You think so?” you smile, and Toby’s bloodshot eyes twinkle through their groggy haze. You lean up into him, and his nostrils flare, taking in your perfume. “Prove it,” you whisper.

Toby’s eyes glint, he hums a small, quiet, throaty chuckle. He grasps your palm and pulls you off the wall, holds your hand aloft and spins you around in a circle, grinning in admiration as your dress flares around your ankles.

Then, he slips his hand around your back, tugs you close to him and walks you backwards to the hotel room, the pair of you grinning and giggling like fools. Together, you meander down the corridor less than gracefully, as Toby stop-starts at random to press kisses to your lips and neck, and whisper naughty things in your ear.

When you finally get to the door of your room, Toby crowds you up against it. With his free hand, he cradles your cheek. “I want to taste you, _tesorina_.”

“You do, Toby?” His palm is so big and warm on your face, his eyes such a rich, deep, amber brown… they’re intoxicating to behold.

Toby’s gaze slides down your face, and he pauses at your lips. With a measured, deliberate purposefulness you’d not yet seen from him tonight, he leans closer slowly, his lips lingering above yours in the most tantalising way, the tip of his nose brushing yours. He whispers your name. “I want to suck your cunt.”

Your breath hitches in your lungs. “You can, Toby. Just, take me inside, baby.”

“I’ll take you right here if I want to, _tesorina_.” His palm slips down to the side of your neck, his thumb tracing a line up your throat. He skims his lips across yours, teasing.

You tip your head back against the door, giving him better access.

“You know I like to show you off,” he murmurs into your mouth, his eyes half-lidded.

“ _Tobias_ ,” you husk, sliding your thigh up the inside of his leg, and he huffs a shaky sigh. “I know you like to keep me all for yourself.”

The award falls to the plush carpet with a dull thud. Toby wraps both hands around the sides of your neck, his fingertips interlacing at your nape. He grinds his hips to your body.

“Let me have you,” he breathes onto your lips.

“ _Sì_ , Toby,” your murmur back to him, sliding your hands over his body to find the room key.

“My God,” he mutters under his breath, fighting back the burning desire to ruck your dress up over your hips and rut into you like some beast in the wilderness, untamed and fierce. He’s already coated his fingers in your slick, rubbed at your precious clit—if he gave in and so much as _kissed_ you, right now, after all that: that’s a public indecency charge, no questions asked.

You finally get hold of the little plastic card in the back-left pocket of Toby’s dress pants, and breathe a small, “aha!” into his mouth. You spin on the spot so you can unlock the door.

Immediately, with your back to him, Toby presses kisses, sucks, and bites along your shoulder noisily, and starts to unzip your dress. He curls his back and rolls his hips onto your backside as he drags your zipper down, down, slowly. His other hand circles around your front, pawing at the material over your breast.

The damn door finally clicks open, as your dress just about falls off you in the corridor.

Toby purrs as the pair of you stumble inside, your heeled sandals tripping on the skirt of your dress.

Toby wastes no time shirking it off you, murmuring praises about how fucking _good_ you look, so God damned delicious it’s criminal, how he’s, “waited all _fucking_ night long to—,”

He pushes you back onto the plush king-sized bed, watching your flesh jiggle and bounce in nothing but your lacy red [underwear](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/53/21/bb/5321bbb151d05adc026e74ad2b7e684f.jpg) and heels.

“—make you mine all over again.”

Sitting up on your elbows, you hum and bite your bottom lip seductively—and Toby just can’t stand it anymore.

In a flash he kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt. He drops to his knees, pulling apart his already dishevelled bow tie.

Slowly, teasingly, you smooth your legs apart over the duvet, as you watch Toby in a flurry to undress himself _just enough_ to go down on you comfortably.

But, Toby doesn’t just ‘go down’ on you. No. No, Toby _eats_ you, he _devours_ you whole.

He crawls up onto the bed, looking every bit like a man starved.

Toby drops down and bites the gusset of your thong, his teeth skimming your folds through the lace. He tugs on the thin material to pull it down and you wriggle out of the thong, helping him as he pulls it down your legs and off, tossing the sopping thing to the side. He slips his hands beneath your ass cheeks, squeezing, and kisses along your inner thighs.

“Look at this _beautiful_ fucking pussy,” he mutters, pressing soft, gentle kisses in the crease of your thighs and your outer labia, “ _so_ shiny, so _pretty_. _Tesorina_ , you’re _glistening_ for me.”

You gasp over his name, and his palms slide up around your hips, pinning you in place.

“Yeah, baby. I know,” he croons, and his hot, wet, long tongue glides all the way up your puffy folds.

You sigh, your hips flexing up involuntarily, pushing your pussy into his face.

“Mmmh,” Toby hums, your sharp sweetness singing on his tastebuds. “You taste so good, _tesorina_. Gimme some more, baby,” he murmurs into your pussy—and it’s all the warning you get before he licks long, wet, messy stripes over your lips, licking up your slick and smearing his spit all over you.

You gasp and moan, his tongue so firm and warm on your flesh.

“Mmff, mmmah-mmphh,” Toby grunts as he laps at your cunt, sucking on your pussy lips and swallowing your essence down greedily.

You squeeze his fingers, then slide your palms up your body to cup your breasts, your nipples stiff buds through the thin lace.

Toby notices. He glances up over your belly to catch a glimpse and murmurs, “oh, fuck yeah,”—before he _buries_ his face in your pussy. He points his tongue and licks your slit, he flattens his tongue and laps at your folds—the muscle so silky smooth and wet, and his plush, rosey lips caressing and massaging your puffed up, swollen ones.

You writhe beneath him, back arching. “ _Toby_ , oh God.”

Toby—by now—he knows what your body’s telling him. Humming a deep groan, he licks from your perineum all the way up to swirl around your clit, letting his tongue dip inside your hot, slick hole on the way. He starts slow, but then gets faster, eager, hungry; his breathing is huffed, hot and heavy on your flesh, until finally he gives in and drives his tongue inside you, as far as it can go, lapping at you from the inside.

“T _ohh_ -Toby!” you moan, shivering and trembling, hot waves of pleasure rolling through you and sparking in your erect nipples.

Toby sucks your lips and his nose buffs your clit as he lolls his long, pink tongue around your silky walls, his throat clicking as he gulps down your cum.

“ _Jesus_ yes, Toby-yes!” You start to rock your hips onto him, and Toby holds you firmly to his face, like breathing is no longer important to him.

You moan and squirm, supported firmly in place between his hot wet mouth and big warm hands.

Toby releases your cunt with a slick sloppy smacking sound, and raises himself up to standing. Your cum is smeared across his lips, the sides of his mouth, his chin and nose. He licks at it and says, “I wanna make you cum, tesorina.”

It jolts through you, right to your swollen clit and pebbled nipples.

Toby shucks off his shirt and shimmies out of his slacks: he’s almost completely naked now, in nothing but tight black trunks. “And then I wanna fuck you. And make you cum again.”

You sigh his name—his full name—and breathe out a husky, breathy, “yes.”

Toby lunges for you and crushes his face to your cunt, his nose pressing into your plump mound as his tongue laves your clit, and he plunges deep inside your pussy with two fat fingers and a guttural grunt.

“Toby!” you cry out, your walls seizing on them instantly, squeezing and milking them as if it’s his cock inside you. Your fingers slide into his hair, grazing his scalp and nudging into the elastic at his crown.

“Hhmmhpf,” Toby groans into your clit. He doesn’t tell you how wet you are, how tight you are, how he needs to feel inside you with his cock—he doesn’t waste his breath on any of that, because he’d have to stop polishing your clit with his tongue, and he might lose the perfect pumping rhythm of his thick digits inside your fluttering pussy. He’ll talk, he’ll tell you all of it later—though he feels it right down to his bones—because now: now is for making you cum.

“Tohbyy,” you groan, your chest and neck heating up, your fingers and toes tingling. The fill and stretch of his long, thick fingers are superb, _supreme_ , and his tongue flicks over your clit in time with your fucking _heart beat_.

Toby feels your pussy suck his fingers, feels the velvety smoothness and blood-filled ridges of your walls start to contract around them. He imagines how your pussy’s gonna wrap around his cock just as snug and tight, and he _groans_ into your cunt, rumbling and guttural.

 _That’s_ what does you in. Your whole body quakes through your orgasm, the flooding gushing rush of it making you cry out in bliss. Toby sucks your clit into his mouth, feels it pulse and throb rhythmically on his tongue as you cum. He thrusts his fingers knuckle-deep inside you and keeps them there, giving you something to clench and clamp on.

When your legs stop shaking, Toby gently releases your clit, and presses soft, soothing kisses to your hypersensitive flesh. He kisses down your folds as he gradually withdraws his fingers, and they emerge from your pussy glossy and slick.

Toby can’t stop the groan rising in his throat, and he sucks his fingers into his mouth, his eyelids gently falling closed. He pulls them out with a pop. “Fucking _beautiful_.”

“C’m’ere, baby,” you coo, thrumming with liquid warmth, reaching your hands out to him.

“ _Tesorina_ ,” Toby breathes, kissing his way up your body, feeling it in his cock when you drag your nails along his shoulders.

You fist the luscious hair at his nape as he sucks your nipples through the dainty lace. He rakes his teeth over the peaks, and you arch up into him, flickers of arousal firing in your still-sensitive clit.

Knowing Toby, he _will_ make you cum again.

“Good Christ,” Toby murmurs, kissing and licking his way up your chest and neck. He rolls his clothed crotch along your sopping seam and into your ear he whispers, “I need you, baby.”

You rock your hips, granting him friction, and he sighs as you breathe, “have me, Toby. Take me.”

“ _Hmmh_ ,” he groans as he latches to your neck, his lips sucking and his teeth rolling your sensitive skin into a deep mark. He shimmies out of his trunks, kicks them down the bed and grips his thick, aching length, guiding the swollen head through your luxuriously slippery pussy lips as he licks over your bruised skin.

“Toby,” you gasp, tilting your hips to catch the head of his cock inside you, “ _yesyes_ —,”

He slides into your pussy in one swift movement, with no resistance. “Hhholy,” he grunts it out, chokes on it, like all the air has been punched out of his lungs, “ _fffuhhck_.” He’s gotta stay there a moment, just bottom out and stay there and fucking _pray_.

You moan at being so filled, sigh at being so stretched, your insides adjusting to the girth and length of him. You drag your nails down his sides, cage him between your thick thighs, and Toby shivers.

“Ssuch a t-tight fucking pussy for me.”

You groan and rock your hips, and Toby leans up one arm. He starts to thrust, breathing through sighs, dragging his cock along your walls to the slick squelching suck of your drenched pussy. He thinks he can keep eye contact with you—

“Oh, my fucking God.”

—but he can’t, dropping his head as he rolls his hips into the very core of you, pistoning his cock in and out of your soaking cunt and seeking more, more, deeper—

“Christ you’re fucking, flooded, baby,” he says.

“Yeahh, Toby,” you groan, only half-listening as his long, sensuous thrusts plunge deep inside you.

“Uhgh God. Oh yeahh,” Toby picks up the pace, panting over his words, and nuzzles into your neck as your pussy walls flutter around him. He drives into your cunt and jolts your whole body with the force of it.

“Wanna get so far inside this wet pussy you can taste it,” he groans.

You moan out loudly, Toby’s hips rhythmically pounding into you and setting your plump flesh rippling and jiggling.

“Ohh yeah, oh yeahh-ffuckin’ bounce. Bounce, _tesorina_.” He sits up on his haunches and clutches your hips, tugging your pelvis to his as he hammers his cock home inside your cunt. “Wanna see your tits bounce,” he mutters, “wanna see, wanna- _fuck_ -see.”

“Tobyyy,” you moan, the changed angle heightening your mounting pleasure. Your skin feels hot, tingly, and you’re starting to sweat. But you give the man what he wants.

You lock your arms straight and cross them at your wrists, pushing your breasts together the way Toby—

“ _Fuuhhhck_ ,” he groans, “that’s it, that’s fuckin’ it, baby. You know what I like, huhh?” He pants, gasps, “Godd, look at those big tits.”

“Yo-u li-ke ‘em, To-by?” you say, your words broken up when Toby forcefully bottoms out.

“HhhnnmI love ‘em, fucking love ‘em, fucking _Christ_ ,” he plunges deep on the last word, sheathing himself fully in your pussy, and holds, groaning. He does it again, groaning and cursing, and then—

“ _Gahhh_ , get up, baby,” he slips his cock out of you with a wet sucking pop. “Get up, climb up on top of me, _tesorina_.”

You shuffle around, Toby getting onto his back and you about to hook your leg over him. This was his favourite, Toby _lived_ for you on top.

He fists his stiff dick, smearing your slick all over his palm, and stands it up straight for you. “Sit ‘own on me, baby— _oh_ God— _tesorina—_ you’re fucking stunning.”

You hum as you straddle him, your ample breasts in his face, never tiring of his compliments. You raise your hips above his cock, your palms pressed to his abdomen for leverage.

“Do it, baby. God, please. Please, I want you to,” Toby rambles.

Suddenly you drop down on him, gasping, “ _Tobias_!” as you sheath his thick cock inside you in a flash. He fills you out all over again, and there’s a subtle, luscious stretch at this angle. “Ohh, Toby…”

“Shit!” Toby gasps your name, and then tips his head back and chuckles as if in disbelief. “This fucking pussy, oh my God.”

You hum a small laugh, rotating your hips in a small circle, hugging and massaging his cock with your pussy walls. “’s that good, Toby?”

In this moment, Tobias Grisoni sees stars.

“Ahh _shit_ ,” Toby grunts, his head rolling forward. “Ride me, ride me, baby,” he gropes and squeezes big fleshy palmfuls of your ass cheeks, and you push your ass into his hands as you start to lift and grind your hips.

Toby groans, “hohhhfuck, _fuck_ yeah. Just like that, baby.” His head falls back again, and you lean forward and lick a line up his throat, stopping to suck on his Adam’s apple.

Toby grunts and bucks his hips up into you, spearing his cock far inside you and hitting against your g-spot. It rips an unholy moan from your throat, and God damn it, Toby’s gotta make you make that sound again.

Toby plants his feet firmly on the mattress, clutches your ass cheeks tight, and drives his cock up into your cunt, pounding you so relentlessly fast from below that his balls smack against your tight asshole.

“ _Toby_!” you shriek, a blinding pleasure radiating through your core. “Holy shit, fucking _shit_!”

He grunts and huffs, “take it, baby, take it,” seizing and squeezing your rippling cheeks as he spears up into you with quick, powerful thrusts.

Your nipples rub against Toby’s skin, and your nerves sing, your chest and neck and ears hot from wailing through your pleasure. You moan his name, husky and guttural, “hhommy _god_!”

Toby slams you down onto his cock with a deep rumbling grunt. “Oh, God,” he groans, using the firm grip he’s got on your ass to rock your pelvis against his. “Jesus, baby,” he says, panting, “I almost fuckin’ came again.”

“Toby,” you gasp, moving with him, letting him grind your hips how he wants, “if you wanna—,”

“No, baby,” he grits through his teeth, “no fucking way.” Toby feels you start to rock at the angle and rhythm and pace he set, so he lands spanks your meaty backside, a hand on each cheek at the same time. Your soft flesh wobbles, your cunt clenches, and his cock pulses inside you.

“Oh, Toby,” you grind down on him, “your cock f-feels so good inside m-me, baby.”

He hums, rattling off in—was it Spanish, or Italian, this time?—in between deep growls of pleasure.

“Baby, baby, English,” you pant.

“Ah fuck—tightest fuckin’-such a _little_ fucking pussy—but you take me, and, you squeeze me ‘n’ you fit me in, m-my _tesorina, fuhhck_.” He smacks your full, round cheeks again, then squeezes them tight, groaning as his toes curl and his toned calves flex.

“Yeahh Toby, _mmhbaby_ , I’ll always fit your big cock in my tight cunt.”

“ _Oh Jesus_ ,” Toby screws his eyes shut, "oh Jesus, oh Jesus," repeating the words over and over like a chant. His brow pinches in so tight, little wrinkles form on his forehead.

He’s barely hanging on. As you grind against him, your aching clit rocks and rubs against his pubis, stoking your orgasm. You reach back for one of Toby’s hands, bring it up to cup your breast, and Toby’s mouth is _on_ you.

You loose another string of expletives as Toby curls up, pulls down the lace cups of your bra and holds your full, soft breasts in his hands. He noisily laps at your stiff nipples, licking over the firm buds with grunts and sighs.

“Toby, holy _shit_ _yes_ ,” you groan, and a gush of slick coats Toby’s cock.

“Ohf-fucking please,” Toby groans, gently tilting his hips as lightly as he dare, “please, _tesorina_. I need you to- _ohh_ you fuck me too fucking good. Please cum, baby, please.” He pushes your breasts together, gets just about both your nipples in his mouth at once and _sucks_.

“Fuck!” you cry, falling apart on his cock, “ _TobyI’mcumming_!” Your second orgasm shatters you, your pussy convulsing around Toby’s fat cock like you’re wringing his soul out of him. He groans—your legs shake and spasm against his sides—and Toby wraps his arms around you, pulling you close to him and gasping, “cum on it, fucking _yeah,_ baby, cum on my cock.”

Toby holds you close through your spams, and feeling your pussy choke his cock, he loses it. Toby cums with a cry of your name, a “ _yes_ ” and a “fuuhhck,” involuntarily bucking up into you, pushing his twitching cock and sticky cum deeper and deeper as his orgasm overwhelms him.

You rock and sigh and fall into each other, cradling each other as the clenching, oozing rush gently subsides. He holds you tenderly, his lean, muscular arms keeping you close to his heart.

Soon, after, you’re both too hot and bothered, the other’s body temperature heating you up too much. Toby smooths his palms over your ass cheeks, and you press kisses to his sternum as you ease up and off him, rolling onto the bed beside him.

Through the foggy post-pleasure haze, you notice an unusually bright sliver of light coming through the doorway.

You sit up, blinking your eyes into focus and you see it—Toby’s award, wedged between the door and frame and keeping it ajar.

“Shit, Toby,” you gesture to the door, staring at the shiny thing on the ground, the start of your breadcrumb trail of clothes and possessions littered all over the floor.

“Hm?” Toby leans up, following your gaze. He turns back, leaning over you with a cheeky, toothy grin. “That's good, _tesorina_ ,” he says, “I hoped they’d hear us.”


End file.
